


Choking on Irish Cream and Earl Grey

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Dubious-Con, Knife-play, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running their own mafia operations, these two brothers have a different way in dealing with delinquents. Since your father really can’t pay up, they offered a different way of getting rid of his debt and you definitely hate it. But will you hate it once they are done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking on Irish Cream and Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> [Wolfie](iamthebadwolf85.tumblr.com). You are sooo generous to edit this for me. Thank you love.
> 
> [Graymindlove](graymindlove.tumblr.com), this fic is your fault. Mwah.

You hate your father.

 

You hate him so much.

 

If only he valued his daughter more than his business then maybe you wouldn’t be stuck there.

 

Scantily clad and dressed in the finest lingerie you didn’t even own.

 

You sat there, gagged and bound as you looked at the hulking Irish man pacing back and forth in front of you in his private room, walls lined with classical paintings and expensive statues that you were sure to be stolen. After all, his last name is Fassbender, the de-facto leader of the _only_ Irish Mafia Ring in your district ever since his father died and was feared by everyone in your city and the next town.

The Fassbenders were _filthy rich_ and the description suited them both ways. If they weren’t paid by the most elite personalities in your town for security, they managed to launder the _dirty money_ they received through atrocious deeds by “investing” in other businesses such as your father’s publication firm. Since it was also _Michael’s late father_ who got yours into gambling, you could only say that all your family’s investment was ending up in this man’s bank account.

 

And now he even had the guts to squeeze you dry for what you are worth.

 

Literally and figuratively in every way.

 

You tried to avoid his gaze, but he crouched down to look at you and you noticed that the toothpick was still stuck between his teeth.

“Do you understand why you are right here with me, poppet?” He flashed his infamous shark’s grin that revealed one silver tooth. You felt yourself shudder upon seeing it. It didn’t help that the man was already half naked, his shirt hanging from his waist, almost shoving those well-sculpted pectorals in your face, threatening to smother you with those firm muscles as he took you in bit by bit and overwhelmed you with what you identified as musk and a hint of lavender.

He took a small crested item from his pockets that were hanging low on his waist. Your eyes suddenly widened in surprise and fear as you realize that it’s a switchblade the moment you watched him gracefully flick his wrist.

“Let us just say that you’re being a good daughter…” You held your breath as he ran the flat edge of the knife against the slope of your shoulder, only to slip under the string of your brassiere that held it up.

 

_SNAP!_

 

You helplessly watched the garter drop against your breast, the bra slowly slipping down your smooth skin. The man whistled as he saw a bit of your nipple peek through. You watched him lustfully lick his lips, so sure of what he had been planning to do ever since he walked in the room after instructing his maids to dress you up as he pleased.

“And you’re going to be such a good girl for me as well.”

You felt your eyes widen as he straightened up, completely ridding himself of the thin shirt. He also flicked his wrist again, demonstrating of how fast and dexterous his fingers were as he threw the switchblade aside. Your eyes still focused on him you watched that mouth pucker, spitting out the toothpick in between his teeth.

Next thing you know, Michael threw himself at you and was kissing your gagged mouth covered by a small ball, smearing his saliva with yours. You wanted to scream as those hands quickly ripped that black laced brassiere from your chest, quickly kneading and covering your tits with his large hands.

You felt your entire body shudder with fear and need as he lifted you from the expensive chair, his mouth now frantically roaming your bare chest, suckling your nipples repeatedly and releasing them with a pop as he moved over to that four-poster bed that was in the middle of his room.

Dropping you on the mattress covered with silk, he threw your tied hands up and lost his inhibitions as his smeared his mouth against your exposed chest. Several times you tried to move his face away from desecrating your naked body with your tied hands but every single time you tried, you received an appropriate slap on the face.

You lay there helpless, his mouth now roaming wantonly across your skin and towards the middle of your thighs, all you can think about is how you were going to disown your father if you ever get home in one piece.

Then again you could imagine the relief on your father’s face if you did eventually bear a Fassbender offspring. This would definitely earn you protection with the family supporting you and your disgraced father but who knows what else could happen.

You can die on that night once he’s done with you.

You felt your pounding heart sink down your stomach with that thought.

You felt yourself scream against your gag as you felt Michael part your soaked panties, his hungry mouth began to suckle on your folds.

“Jesus.” You heard him speak from between your legs. “You are so wet.”

As much as the feeling was akin to you getting sick, you frantically thrashed your legs up in the air the moment his tongue began to dance against your folds, hitting once or twice against your swollen clit. You refused to be turned on by this dirty murderer… and yet, you couldn’t help but bite against the gag when you watched him undress in front of you the moment he closed the door, as you watched him bare that glorious yet scarred body that you knew would take you the moment he was done teasing you.

Wet sucking noises filled the air as you began to painfully nudge the man in between your legs with the back of your heeled boots, trying to get him to stop whatever he was doing to your cunt.

And yet there was one part of you that wished he wouldn’t stop.

He released your cunt with a wet pop of his mouth, as he lifted your legs up, revealing your ass before landing one painful smack on your butt cheeks.

“Ungrateful bitch!” He spat at you as he kept your thrashing legs up against his chest, ignoring one of your boots falling off your feet. You looked up, with your chin brushing against your chest, wishing you could curse back at him, only to frantically realize that he’s starting to unbuckle his belt.

And you felt your cunt tighten up once he released that hulking girth that you weren’t so sure would fit in you if he forced it.

You saw him jerk his jaw, before shooting you that sharp grin, that set of teeth that you were sure to draw blood if he ever dare bit you. And you knew he would. But with that kind of smile, you knew that he would be up to no good and you wouldn’t emerge the same person once he was done with you.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, you ungracious little doll.”

You felt your hips jerk as he brushed that cock against your wet, dripping folds.

“This is something your father should have learned –”

You whined hard against the gag as you felt him enter you slightly, parting your cunt, only to withdraw again.

“But instead –”

For some reason, you found yourself wiggling your hips anticipating what was to come.

“I’m going to _pound_ this lesson into your head until _you do not forget it._ ”

You saw something glint in his eye.

All of a sudden, you found yourself audibly screaming against the ball gag that was robbing you of words.

Without a warning, that monstrous girth sheathed itself inside your folds, stretching you in a way you were never stretched before. And of all the things in your life you had to deal with is that this dirty, filthy Irish mobster would be the one to take your virginity. You could definitely see the glee on Mike’s face as he saw a drop of red against his cock the moment he pulled out halfway from you.

“Aren’t you a prize,” he huffed as he thrust himself fully into you again, watching your eyes loll towards the back of your head as you were overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled to the brim.

You began to shake all over, your body seemingly overheating with the intrusion in between your legs. Mike seemed to enjoy this as he painstakingly rolled his hips in such a slow and grating manner, ignoring your muffled moans as he ran a hand from your bare hip to your chest pinching a nipple in delight.

“Maybe we shouldn’t let your father pay –”

He rutted inside of you, refusing to move as he let that sexual tension within you build up as he began to put pressure on those two fingers holding your nipple.

“We’ll just have you night after night instead –”

You felt your eyes blank out as he quickly pulled out his cock, before slamming into you with a flash, the head of his girth hitting the entrance of your womb. You felt your entire body shudder as he began to grunt with his every thrust.

“Be proud that you’re daddy’s little girl.”

You weren’t.

At that time you weren’t.

But all you can think of right now is Mike’s cock slamming repeatedly into you.

For several moments you became captive of your own sexual frustrations and your captor’s, as you helplessly watched the image of his body on top of your own, his hips grinding against yours, as that broad, muscled back moved back and forth in the giant mirror that was hung up against the ceiling of the four poster bed.

At that moment you were a slave to your body’s positive reciprocation of Mike’s wanton advances, your chest heaving upwards as he dipped his head to cover them with his wet mouth, and your cunt repeatedly grasping his hard, thick cock as it violated your body again…

 

And again…

 

And again…

 

And again…

 

And you hated yourself for thinking such dirty thoughts about this Fassbender boy.

And then you felt your heart sink thinking about the several women he had bedded this way.

Could it be that maybe the majority of them weren’t forced to do it like you were?

 

_BANG!_

 

You heard the door to the room that no one had keys to except Michael slam open. The man who was currently on top of you with your body wrapped against his torso, looked up to see who it was without even slowing down while he fucked your cunt.

A tall man in a bespoke suit sauntered in without heeding the two figures tangled on the wide mattress. He walked across the room as if he owned it, as those tall gangly legs striding towards the small antique table, a suitcase in one of his leather-gloved hands.

You barely noticed him, as you were currently drowning in the sensations of Mike and his thrusts not losing momentum ever since the disturbance in the vicinity. However, despite the vision you were becoming – slowly giving in to the wanton advances that Mike has been doing to your body, your captor’s attention was somewhere else – as he turned to look at the suited man who was busy transferring prize money from his mustard-colored suitcase to the surface of the antique mahogany table.

“So I take it the deal with the Masons went well?” Mike spoke hoarsely, ceasing to grunt with every thrust. The fact he continued to talk business while fucking you only heightened your senses with every thrust and every movement of his cock within you, even if you knew the dirty work being spoken of would definitely make you sick to your stomach.

“I’d say it went in smoothly, Michael,” spoke the man who didn’t turn to look around, still busy with what he was doing. But with that deep baritone that wasn’t really far from Mike’s, you swore you knew that smooth English accent anywhere. “Unfortunately, the Masons only gave up 75% than what was agreed upon.”

Mike gritted his teeth and bucked sharply into your cunt, causing you to moan against the gag, a bit of your saliva pooling down the sides of your mouth.

“Then I take it that you did what was appropriate, _Tommy_?”

 

Your eyes shot open as your hazy vision clouded by sex cleared up.

 

You knew that name.

 

The man in the suit then turned around to shoot a smug smile at his older half-brother, as he leaned against the mahogany table, brushing his hands together as if getting rid of the dust on them. He shared the same features with Michael – sharp cheekbones, fair complexion, deep piercing blue eyes, a devilish smile, a quick wit and a gift of gab.

But there was a different flair about him – if Michael was rough and stocky when it came to dealings and his gait, his younger brother was much sleeker and smoother, letting his talking charm the victim before getting slammed against the pavement, before he could even notice that he was about to be sacrificed.

But unlike the Fassbenders, this man was born a Hiddleston. He was Michael’s brother from another mother – if you could put that lightly, and was English in every way. He was smaller and less stocky in size and he moved faster and quicker than his brother who was trained at boxing. If Mike was the one in charge of the whole ring, Tom was his right-hand man. These two brothers operated like well-oiled machines, ensuring that they got what they needed – Mike took care of the dirty businesses, Tom charmed the elites.

And if Michael was godly, handsome, and every man’s envy…

Tom was _beautiful_.

The way he spoke, the way he entranced the women, and even the way he moved in the middle of a fight was beautiful. As much as you knew that he was as bad as his brother, all the girls in town drooling and collapsing over Mike couldn’t help but blow a kiss down Tommy’s path as well. Because even if he was as bad as his brother, it appeared as if he was good. He seemed good. And what was worse is that he _was good at being bad too._

And you were there to experience Tom’s craft the moment he beat up one of the members from the rival mafia who was harassing your father’s partner in the firm. He said he was just protecting his brother’s investment in your father’s business, but you wondered if it was more than that since he seemed to be in your father’s office every night _seemingly reminding him of his debt and warning him that Mike will come and get him if he doesn’t find a way to pay._

As if he was protecting him.

But why would he?

Is it because he passed by your office in your father’s firm every night and asked for a cigarette or a whiskey?

Is it because you always complied?

Is it because you were scared?

If Mike was known to beat you to a pulp physically, Tom knows how to poison you from the inside. Yet you couldn’t help but blush the moment the suited man walked towards the bed, his eyebrows raised as he voyeuristically watched how his older brother pinned you down and fucked you mercilessly as he had been doing since the start of the evening.

“My god, _Michael_ ,” Tom hissed playfully, as you watched the other man strip one hand off his leather glove, letting it snap. “Are you getting sloppy? Fucking a broad when you know I’ve the keys from the outside?”

Mike grunted as he canted inside of you. “Shut up, Hiddleston.”

A deep chuckle emanated from the younger man’s throat as he removed his other glove with the same resounding leathery snap, walking around the four-poster bed to get a better look at the two of you. “Or do you want me to clean up your mess as usual?”

The older man grunted again amidst his brother’s laughter.

“This broad is your prize too, you fucking English dickwad,” he teased, throwing the ripped off brassiere at him. “So much for convincing her father to pay up. I couldn’t believe he’d send over his own daughter as payment.”

You looked away, your face redder than ever as you were being pounded hard against the mattress.

You barely saw how the mischievous smile disappeared from Tom’s face as he removed the mutilated black brassiere from his face, realizing the situation as he looked down at your body spread out and taken advantage of by his older brother, remember the deal they both made with your useless father.

“My God.” A mischievous glint that was now definitely laced with awe and lust clouded those blue eyes. “ _Is that her?_ ”

Michael cupped your chin and hollowed your cheeks, as he forcefully turned your face towards Tom so that he’d get a better gander at you. When he knelt down to face you, you could see in those blue eyes that he pretended not to know you. What made it worse is how Michael suddenly dipped his face down in mid-thrust, licking the entire space from your chin to your cheek, seemingly claiming you in front of his brother.

“Yes,” His older brother growled, a mischievous smile on his face. “And if you want, you can have a go at her too.”

Your face was definitely all red at this moment now.

To make matters worse, Tom sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth slack now as he eyed your naked form from head to toe as he let his hand tangle across your locks as his brother continued to pound you against the silk sheets on the mattress.

“Well hello there, little missy,” You felt a shiver down your spine as he turned to address you. “I hope my brother wasn’t too hard on you.” He bit his lip, those blue eyes now lingering on your breasts that were bouncing with Mike’s every thrust.

“ _Because I’m definitely going to have myself some of that_.”

Mike grunted in approval as his thrusts began to escalate.

Your pupils widened as the older brother moved away from your face to continue what he was initially doing as the younger one dipped his face to smother your still-gagged mouth with his open kisses, making your heart beat faster with every movement of his tongue playing against the ball holding your lips apart.

Half of you wanted to scream how obscene this was, the other half thrumming with how two beautiful _bad men_ were desecrating your body, Michael holding your legs up high as he canted repeatedly into you, Tom creatively using his mouth to paint patterns with his tongue and lips over your bare skin.

You wanted to scream when Tom’s tongue found its way around one of your breasts.

“God!” Mike hissed as he grinded his cock inside of you, causing you to slide up against the mattress.

Hands tangled in your hair, the suited man looked up, his mouth wet with kisses as he turned to look at his brother. “Are you close?”

The older man shot his brother a shark’s grin. “I’ve been taking my sweet time with her before you came.”

 

A dark cloud of lust seemed to hover over Tom’s blue eyes.

“ _Alright then, let me taste her cunt._ ”

 

You wanted to scream.                

There were tears in your eyes but you weren’t sure if it was because of the shame, if it was because of the pain of being stretched for the first time, or whether they were tears of joy from the pleasure you were receiving at the same time.

Next thing you knew, Mike has pulled himself out of you and was moving towards your face as he held his erect cock in those large hands.

He frantically tore the ball gag from your mouth, eliciting a frustrated and clipped moan from you, before covering them with his hungry lips, lapping and pushing your tongue far back, clearly stating his dominance.

You found yourself screaming in his mouth as you felt another pair of lips press against the folds in between your legs, brushing up a long line from your clit to your entrance.

You dared to look up at the mirror that was facing the three of you on top of the bed, as you found the suited man’s head in between your legs, as his completely naked brother was busy covering your mouth with illicit kisses, preparing it for something worse to follow.

And yet you questioned why your body responded positively to everything that was being done to you at that moment.

You were in the middle of pulling at the mattress with your cuffed hands as Tom began making the same wet slick sounds with his mouth against your cunt as you felt Michael grasp your hair painfully, tearing at your scalp.

“ _Come here,_ ” he gruffly spoke as he brought your mouth towards that engorged cock.

Your eyes widened as he began to trace your lips with its swollen head that was already leaking with precum as it slowly occurred to you what was about to happen.

_Ah!_

You felt Tom emerge from between your legs, seemingly gasping for air.

You could barely see him, but those thin lips were currently glistening with your juices. And honestly, you were impressed on how he’d bravely go down on a girl whom his brother has just fucked.

“ _She’s close,_ ” he said in between breaths to Mike who was preparing to shove his monstrous girth into your own mouth.

Mike gritted his teeth. 

“Well so am I,” the Irish man groaned as he began to slowly ease his cock in your mouth, thrilled by the way your eyes widened as your trap was filled with all that meat. “ _And I am going to blow my load in her mouth_.”

You gasped as Mike drew back half of his length, only to fasten his hands on the headboard as he anchored his knees on either side of your head, before slamming his full cock against the back of your throat.

“ _Make sure she can breathe,_ ” you heard that soothing voice laced with the English accent say amidst the slick sounds Mike was eliciting from your mouth.

While your entire body was screaming with tension and pleasure from these two men who made sure that their _client_ had paid their debt _in full_ , you didn’t notice how the suited man slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly without removing those fingers that was teasing your twitching cunt.

You could also barely hear above Mike’s sexual ministrations how Tom gently sighed as he drew your legs apart once more and parted your folds, gently lowering his own cock against your cunt as he began to gently grind the head against your glistening folds.

With too many sensations going on –

The way Mike was filling up your mouth, the way the Irishman was grunting and grinding his hips against your face, the way he gritted his teeth that signaled how close he was, and the way his gentle younger brother was slowly teasing you with another round was too much for your body to bear.

 

You felt your hands scrape against the wooden headboard as you felt Michael shudder, releasing all that cum into your throat.

As Tom managed to sheath his entire length inside of you at the same goddamn time.

 

You wanted to scream.

You wanted to scream so bad.

The way Michael creamed your mouth and was gently rolling his hips till his climax faded way…

And with the way you just realized that maybe his younger brother had the same girth, length or _even worse…_

The sensations were too much, such as the tangy taste of Michael’s cum in your mouth and the way Tom’s expensive silk suit was brushing against your most intimate parts making you _feel things_.

Your body started to shudder as an unexpected climax began to claim you.

 

“ _Oh darling,_ ” a soft sigh escaped Tom’s mouth as he held himself in place, refusing to move as he just realized that you orgasmed. “Was that too fast?”

You heard Michael chuckle deeply as he slowly began to pull his cock out of your mouth.

“Maybe she had a little bit too much, little brother,” his raspy voice spoke, sounding exhausted yet fully satisfied as he looked back to see Tom just getting started with what he had been enjoying for almost an hour ago.

You began to cough and sputter out the creamy substance in your mouth, ignoring that mischievous laugh that came from Michael as the man flopped down beside you in all his nakedness, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he looked at his brother who was about to take his turn and devour you alive as Mike did.

“Are you really going to sit here and watch?” Tom grunted with a raised eyebrow, his face tense as he was clearly trying to control his libido.

Smirking at him, Mike shot back, “Too shy, Tommy boy? You were watching us earlier, you frosty-ass voyeur.”

Tom rolled his eyes and began to slowly grind his hips against yours, his eyes subtly glancing at the way you blankly looked to the side and away from Mike’s face, still in orgasmic shock as your body began to adjust to his own sexual ministrations.

“Well then have fun,” Tom answered back with a small huff, as he began to put his hips into fucking you, your body now moving against the bed. “Because I’m going to fuck her harder than what you did – _probably even take her up in the ass._ ”

“Without lube?! How obscene.” Michael snorted, getting up from the bed as he picked up a bottle of lube and threw it towards his brother. “Make sure to use some of that, you old perv.” Tom caught it with ease and set it gently beside your body, never taking his eyes off Mike as he continued thrusting his hips against you.

Gathering his clothes from the floor, Mike walked away, with a hand up in the air. “Don’t wear her out! We still need to return her to her father.”

Tom tore his eyes from you and grunted, “Yeah, I’ll take care of that.”

 

Mike chuckled one last time before slamming the door of the room closed behind it.

 

And that was when Tom took a deep breath, moaned and began to furiously ram his hips against yours, eliciting a groan from your lips.

 

His hips were doing all the work while his other hand was frantically undoing your bounded wrists. Once they are free, you suddenly found yourself grasping at his mustard-colored tie as he tangled his hands in your hair, breathing and gasping in tune with every thrust he made inside of you.

His slick movements were enough for you to throw your head up and moan before you remembered that you were sleeping with the enemy.

Your half-lidded eyes turned to look at him as he turned to glance at you, his face etched with pleasure as you asked, “Will you… will you really take me up in the ass?” The worry was so evident in your voice, and you wonder if your pleading or begging fell on deaf ears.

To your surprise, Tom began to shake his head.

“We won’t if you don’t want to.”

You didn’t know why but your eyes began to tear up.

The man then bit his lip just looking at you as he drew his fingers deeper in the tangled nest of your hair. “But I…” He gasped in between thrusts, looking at your beautiful naked body adorned with bits of the lingerie Mike had made you wear still accentuating your curves. “ _I always wanted to do this._ ”

You don’t know what came over you.

But you grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth down to yours.

You completely lost your inhibition with what happened next.

The man was furiously smothering your lips with his, as you began to claw at his back, searching for purchase as he continued thrusting, every movement now hitting a nerve ending as the bed began to rock with his every rutting movement inside of you.

You felt his fingers tighten around your locks as you found yourself tearing at his short curls as well, with one errant lock dusting his forehead, as you realized how his beautiful hair had the color of burnt honey.

As his thrusts escalated, he lifted both your legs and settled your thighs on his arms, pinning both of your arms down as he anchored his legs down on the mattress, getting a better angle inside your cunt.

His thrusts became deeper, his moans became louder, and all you could hear was the sound of your voices mixing in the silence of the soundproofed private room.

You found yourself succumbing to another climax as the man emptied himself within you, his body shuddering as he lowered your legs and sank his torso against yours, holding you intimately against the softness of the silk sheets.

You didn’t know why, but all you wanted to do in that moment was to play with those gentle curls tangled in your hand, as he breathed shallowly against the crook of your neck with your arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“ _Don’t worry,_ ” you felt Tom whisper in your ears. “ _I’ve got you._ ”

 

You close your eyes and did not wonder about the tears slowly falling down your cheeks.

You felt safe.

All of a sudden you felt safe.

And in the arms of a man you considered dangerous.

 

“ _Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m here._ ”

 

For some reason, despite both brothers being widely feared, you lay there knowing that you definitely approved of one of them.


End file.
